Not The Only One
by C-is-for-Crazy987
Summary: This story is about how Craig finds out that he is a werewolf and how he finds that he isn't the only one in South park. His beat friend Tweek is also one.
1. Found out

**A/N- They are 15 in this story. I have been wanting to write a werewolf AU for a while now, and I'm finally doing it!**

 **Craig's POV**

I learned that I was different a couple years ago. When I figured out that my sense of smell, eyesight, and hearing was better than everyone else's. I thought I just had better senses than other people, though. I was certain when I was walking home one night from my best friend Tweek's house and I realized that four men were following me. The one in front had what looked like a knife. Not knowing anything else to do I started to walk faster, but then they started to run after me. I was going to just run home when a weird feeling came over me that was telling me to run into the woods. I ran until I knew that they weren't following me anymore. Then, I heard something like water. I walked to where I heard it coming from, only to see a waterfall.

I saw something out of the corner of my eye. I looked at it. It was a rock with some weird writing on it. I touched it and it started to lightly glow a blueish color. I shrugged it off and went home. When I got home I went to bed, but I couldn't sleep. The writing on the stone was stuck in my head. After, about an hour of trying to fall asleep, I gave up and searched for whatever language it was. I was scrolling through them for about an hour before I found one that looked like the one that was written on the rock. It said it the name of the writing was actually a script. The script of werewolves to be exact. At that, I laughed. Werewolves don't exist.

After, that I went to bed not knowing that my life had changed that very night.

 _ **~Flashback to that night dream~**_

 _I walk down the dark street, the only thing lighting my way is the light from the full moon. For some reason, I walk into the woods. As if from instinct I walk to the waterfall and touch the rock again; instead of pulling my hand off the rock when it starts to glow, I push harder. The glow gets brighter and brighter till it flashes and the ground starts to shake. When the ground stops shaking and the rock stops glowing I start to swim over to the waterfall. I swim under it to see a cave. Inside the cave is more of the writing. In the very back of it there is a book that has the writing on the front of it and the first page has the script translated into English. I take the book and after swimming under the waterfall, again, I swim to land. Then walk back to my house to try and translate the book._

 _ **~End flashback~**_

When I woke up, I was confused about the dream. Manely since I had a strange urge to go back to the waterfall, so I got up and went the way I had earlier to find the waterfall. Like in the dream I walked straight to it, like I have a million times. Then, I did everything I did in the dream. Strangely it happened the exact same as in the dream. The only thing different was the book. It was in the corner hidden. When I found it I looked inside it to see if the translations were in it. They were, so I took the book home. The dream came true.


	2. Him

**Craig's POV**

The book said all kinds of stuff that I didn't believe, but one of them made me question it. It said that if you touched the rock and it glowed you're a werewolf and that the sprites of the elders that had died were letting you enter the cave.

It also said how to get in touch with your inner wolf and how to transform into it. Since the rock glowed for me I wanted to know if it was true or not, so I did everything that it said to do. It didn't work until I tried it a second time. It said you had to be at your cave, so not knowing any other caves I went back to the waterfall. When I did change I was surprised and horrified. I looked in the water to see that I was a black wolf with shining sapphire blue eyes. I started to walk around, and when I tried running I ended up falling on my face. It wasn't that easy. After I went back to the rock I realized something I didn't know how to turn back into a human. Luckily, I had brung the book. It took awhile, but I translated it and turned back into my human form.

The book also said about the elder's sprites coming to talk to you and guide you when you're sleeping. That describes the dream.

I knew I couldn't tell anyone about it. To this day I haven't. Now, I'm really good at changing, know almost everything about werewolves, and I go for a run every night. Not everything is like the stories that you can read about us. We don't have anything different happen when there is a full moon, and we don't stand on our hind legs like some stories say. We look like normal wolves and the full moon has the same effect as every other.

 _ **~Night Time (at waterfall)~**_

I clear my mind and start connecting myself to my wolf side. The tingling feeling over my body turns to the feeling of my bones reshaping themselves. When I open my eyes again it's just like it is after every other time I've done this. I start to run, doing my laps around the small forest like every day. After I'm done with that I sit on my favorite rock. It shows all of the forest with the light from South Park shining in the distance. I heard something down by the rock, so I hurry up and hide so it doesn't see me. I sneak through the shadows, waiting to see my victim.

My ears shoot up and I get out of my attack position. When I see that it's another wolf. I can tell it's a male by the way its muscles are. Girls usually aren't as big as most males. He has beautiful spiky blond fur and emerald green eyes that practically shine.

I jump down from where I was hiding at, to about ten feet away from him. Wolves use body language to communicate, instead of talking. Instead, werewolves can supposedly talk telepathically. I don't actually know for sure, I never met another werewolf. I'm thinking that he is just a normal wolf when I show the body signal that means that I'm not a threat.

He just looks at me weird.

"Uh...what are you doing?" I hear someone say inside my head and I actually jump. He just looks at me like I'm an idiot.

I try to talk to him, but I don't know how. It probably says in the book. It's good that I put it back in the cave. I walk over to the rock and put my paw on it. Seeing the usual blue glow get brighter than the ground shaking. When it stops, I swim over to the waterfall, then under it, like every other time I've ever done this. When I get to the beginning of the cave (the beginning of the land part) I stop and shake the water off my fur. Then, I continue to the back of the cave where the book is. I skim through it. I've learned how to read the writing by now. It says I just have to pictures the wolf/wolves and say something to them like that, and if I do it right they will hear it.

I turn around and see the wolf is standing there staring at me. I do what the book says and ask, "What's your name?" Basic, but important.

"Tweek, what's yours?" What the fuck! Tweek's a fucking werewolf.

"Tweek, what the fuck? Since when have you been a werewolf."

"Four, six years ago. Now, who are you?"

"Craig."

He looks so cute when his ears perk up at the sound of my name. Wait, what the fuck!? Why did I just think that Tweek is cute?

"Really?" he asks in a happy tone, his tail wagging.

"Yeah, it's me Tweek."

Tweek and I ended up sitting on the rock above the waterfall. Talking about how we each found out. I happened to realize the longer we sit here the cuter he looks, and came to a conclusion that I have a crush on him; also, that the longer I sit the stronger it goes. I've never felt like this before with anyone else. Only with Tweek. He is truly beautiful, the way his fur blows in the wind, the way his eyes shine. Everything about him is perfect. He can never know that I feel like this, though. It would just ruin our friendship, but most of all I don't want to get rejected. I'll just have to hide it just like I have since we fought in third grade. I always want to be near him, he makes everything happy, he makes me feel like I'm not alone anymore, and he tells me anything I want to know about him. I'm surprised he doesn't get annoyed by it since I ask him about anything I want to know about him, and I want to know everything about him.


	3. Mate

**Craig's POV**

When I got home I laid down to go bed, but I couldn't get the idea that Tweek is a werewolf out of my head.

When I finally fell asleep I had the same dream that I had the night that I found the waterfall. Doing the same as that morning I went to get the book again. There was one thing different in this dream, though. I went to a certain part of it, so when I got the book. I looked at the part and it was about finding your mate.

 _Find your mate isn't easy, but_ _when you comes across your mate you can sense it. You will feel an inexplicable urge to be near the individual. There is something compelling about the individual. You will want to know everything about him or her. You will also want to spend time with the person. Inside, you will feel a sense of knowing you've found the right person, and you'll no longer feel quite so alone. Everything will feel right, happy, and complete when you're with your mate._

 _Some werewolves have a tendency to avoid people and crowds, and they have a difficult time with trust….all things which could hamper the process of finding their mate. One thing working in the werewolf's favor, however, is that often two mates are drawn to each other… so even a werewolf that tends to be reclusive has a strong chance at finding their mate….it just may take a little bit longer. It's an easier and faster process therefore when the werewolf has connected with themselves and knows who they are and is comfortable in their skin. With that knowledge and comfort level, the werewolf is more likely to be more comfortable around humans and other werewolves and thus may come upon their other half faster. Regardless, however, it does hold true that mates are often drawn to each other, and so will inevitably find each other._

Shit.I feel all of those towards Tweek. Maybe he feels the same towards me.

 **Tweek's POV**

I'm staring at Craig he's reading the book. Maybe he had the same dream as me. It was of me going to the waterfall and reading this one part of the book.

I walk up behind him and look over his shoulder to see that he is reading the same part that was in my dream.

It would be awkward if I asked him for the book so I can read it, so I leave and decide to come back at night.

 **Craig's POV** _**~Night Time~**_

I took my time on my run, so when I get back to the waterfall there is a chance that Tweek won't be there, but when I get back there is a blond wolf with spiky blonde fur sitting on top of the waterfall reading something out of the book.

Maybe we did have the same dream as me.

"What you reading?," I ask while sitting down next to him.

"Just a passage that my dream told me to read," so he did have the dream.

I know he saw me reading it earlier. I think he forgot that wolves have a really good sense of smell. He could have just asked for it, but knowing Tweek it probably would have been too much pressure.

"Who do you think yours is?,"' _cause I think mine is you,'_ I silently add in my head.

 **Tweek's POV**

"I don't know. It could be anyone," I say, but I think it might be Craig. Everything that the book says that you feel I feel towards him.

"I think I might know mine," he says suddenly. At that, I feel my heart fall and flood of sadness come over me.

"Who do you think it is?," I ask hiding how I feel.

He pauses before answering, "you," I don't know how, but he whispered it. Then who he said gets through my thick skull.


	4. Official

**Craig's POV**

Shit! Why did tell him? I know he doesn't feel the same. I gotta get out of here.

I stand up and run to my house. Not even bothering to change back into human form. When I get there I crawl up the tree next to my window and lay in my bed. I'm such a stupid person.

 _ **~Time Skip~**_

I've avoided Tweek for the last two days. If I tried talking to him, I would just make it awkward. It hasn't been easy either. I've had to lie to my mom, saying I'm sick, so I can stay home from school. I know I'm treating this like I would if I was still 8. I need to grow up and face my fears.

 **Tweek's POV**

Craig's been avoiding me for a couple days. I'm not letting it go on any longer. I'm on my way to his house to tell them that I think he's mine, too.

When I get to his house I knock, beg his mom to let me see him, then walk up the stairs to his room.

I walk right in like a douche bag, cause I know if I knock he won't let me in.

"What are you doing here," he asks in his monotone voice

"I need to tell you something," he gives me a look that tells me to continue, "I think you're my mate, too."

"Really? " he says with a hint of joy.

"Yeah," I say. Then, he gives me a huge bear hug, while kissing me on the cheek.

"I love you, Craig."

"I love you, too."

 _ **~Time Skip Months Later~**_

We waited a week and a half before we decided to do the official mate marking thing, I don't know what it's called. We are still together and plan to be till we die.

His dad is still getting used to me and him dating, but he's coming around to it.

Our favorite place to be is the waterfall since it is the place that we had both found out about our true selves. That's why me and him are sitting on top of it staring at the town, like the day he told me.

 **The End**


End file.
